Parallel Fate
by OutOfBatteries
Summary: Dino didn't know if it was possible to be with a girl he loved, as a mafia boss things weren't easy when everyone could be an assassin. Midori didn't believe in soul mates or anything that couldn't be falsified. Parallel worlds? Unrealistic. Fate decided she had enough with non-believers and decided to intervene. After all, they just needed a little push. (Oc-insert story)


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Akira Amano. I also have no affiliation with Tsukuba University which is mentioned in the story.

* * *

To this day, I don't understand what happened.

How was it physically possible for me to end up in the Reborn! world?

I didn't die a horrible death before it happened, a higher power didn't send me here on a mission, I didn't wish upon a star, it just-

It just happened.

I have my theories of course, but I would never know what had happened to the girl I had replaced. I would never know her thoughts on the situation, of course I could guess.

She was me.

I was her.

We had simply switched.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

_Beep, beep._

I woke up to the steady noise of my heart monitor. Blearily I blinked as my eyes scanned the unfamiliar setting of a hospital room. My nose scrunched up slightly as I wondered how I ended up from a nap in the library to a hospital bed.

The door opened and a woman rushed towards me as she exclaimed in Japanese, "Oh sweetie, you're awake!"

Two males rushed in after her speaking in rapid Japanese, as she attempted to embrace me in a tight hug. I immediately withdrew from the stranger's hold and put some distance between us, not noticing the wounded expression on the woman's face I looked up at the only person I recognized.

He looked slightly different from his usual appearance wearing a sharp work suit and thin rimmed glasses compared to his casual plaid teaching attire. He looked significantly older, with wrinkles littering his forehead and a prominent receding hair line.

"Dad what's going on?"

A flash of surprise flickered across my father's face before he dismissed it and said in Japanese, "You were walking with Akaya, when you suddenly collapsed. The doctors don't know what the cause was. Your vitals dropped unexpectedly."

I felt my eyebrows quirk at his sudden use of Japanese, the only time I had ever heard my dad speak his native language was when he was addressing my grandparents and relatives. My face scrunched up even more at his words, I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Is mom at work? Who is Akaya?"

The silent male who had been next to my father stirred as I talked. The male approached me and his hands came to ruffle my hair as he spoke in a affectionate tone, "Why are you only speaking in English? I want to know what you're saying too."

I grabbed his hand before he could even touch a hair on my head and dug my nails into them. A pained squeak escaped his lips as he quickly withdrew his hand. What was up with these strangers? Why did they keep trying to touch me!?

"What the hell are you doing?" I accused. I glared at him darkly, ready to claw at him with my nails if he tried to touch me again.

My father suddenly looked stern, as his eyes narrowed and lips pursed tightly in a straight line, "Midori! I do not like the tone you are using, young lady. Do not curse at Akaya. Though I do commend your use of English in stressful situations, I do not appreciate your choice of words. Now stop this charade, it is not appropriate."

I stared appalled at my father, he never spoke like that to me! He always approved of my need for personal space, especially when it involved boys I didn't know! Who the heck was this guy anyway?

I was about to yell when the guy, Akaya , beat me to it. "Dad, don't yell at Midori! She's probably just under some stress, the doctor even said she might have a concussion, from hitting her head."

I pursed my lips, who was Midori and why was this guy defending me? I massaged my temples as I felt an impending headache come.

There was a sudden cough at the doorway as a doctor in a white lab coat entered the room, "Excuse me, but it seems you are distressing my patient."

Okay, and why was everyone speaking in Japanese? Last time I checked I was in Los Angelas.

"If the visitors would leave momentarily, I would like to ask the young lady a few questions."

The woman who I swatted away earlier, looked as if she was about to protest but with a reassuring pat from my father she and everyone else left the room quietly.

The doctor smiled kindly at me as he introduced himself, "Hello I am Dr. Yamashita and it is a pleasure to meet you. I have some questions I would like to ask you, and please be as detailed and honest as possible when you answer."

I nodded firmly, as a medical student I knew how important it was to be absolutely truthful with your doctor. A simple detail you dismiss as a coincidence could be a vital piece of information concerning your health.

I decided to speak in Japanese, as it seemed like the only person who understood English had been my father.

"What is your name?"

"Cassidy Harada."

_Scribble._

"Age?"

"Twenty-one."

_Scribble._

"What date is it?"

"October 11th, 2010."

"Do you know how you got here?"

"The last thing I remember was falling asleep in the library."

_Scribble._

"Do you know where you are?"

My lips pursed as I wasn't 100% confident where I was anymore or what was going on. Everything seemed a bit off: my father, everyone speaking Japanese, and the absence of my attentive mother. To top off it off, my headache was worsening.

Hesitantly I answered, "A hospital in Los Angelas?"

The doctor nodded gravely as he kept questioning me, each time I answered a question I became more uncertain. My thoughts became conflicted and at one point I had a nagging thought I was born in Tokyo, even though I knew I had been born and raised in Los Angelas my whole life.

Finally the doctor motioned for my father and the other two visitors to come in, as he finished questioning me.

He spoke quietly to the woman and my father as Akaya stood to the side staring at me. He sent me a kind smile which felt oddly nostalgic and heart warming, I averted my eyes and stared out the window at the unfamiliar town. He initially made me extremely uncomfortable, but the longer he spent in my presence, the longer I felt like I knew him.

The four finally approached me and doctor Yamashita spoke gravely, "I am afraid you have developed false memory syndrome and amnesia from your concussion Miss Harada. For now I would like for you to speak to your family. They will gradually fill you in on who you are, where you are, and your life. But first, do you recognize the people in this room?"

False memory syndrome? I mean my memory felt slightly jumbled, but I'm pretty sure the answers I gave were the truth. But then again most people who have FMS probably think that.

I glanced at the three individuals. Of course I knew my father, but I wasn't entirely sure who the other two were, though now they started to look more familiar.

"I recognize my father, but that's it."

"Can you guess who the other two are?"

I pursed my lips and stared at the woman longer. She reminded me of someone.

"You're-"

The expression on the woman's face looked so hopeful, so familiar. It was almost like the same expression my mother-

Wait.

I squinted slightly and exclaimed in surprise, "Mom!?"

The woman started to cry as she reached out to me and clung to my arms, as I stared at her completely confused. She looked completely different, with her graying hair in a tight bun and large dark circles surrounding her eyes. Her normally bronze skin from spending time in the sun, was incredibly pale. My mother who had always been praised for looking ten years younger than her actual age, actually looked fifty five!

"Oh, Midori my baby girl! Okaa-san was so worried that you didn't recognize me. I was so frightened," she said through hiccups and sobs.

In the confusion I went back to speaking English, "Wait mom, why are you saying green? I don't get it-"

My father's trembling hand squeezed my shoulder as he spoke, "We aren't referring to the color green. We are referring to your name. Your name is Harada, Midori and you were born in Tokyo. You've lived in Tokyo for most of your life, and you attend the University of Tsukuba. We were visiting some relatives-"

_Teaching, Ibaraki, science, hatsumode, shrine._

I winced as an onslaught of memories came to my mind.

"In Namimori when-"

_Namimori, Reborn, Vongola, Tsuna, flames._

"Agh!" I screamed as I clutched my head.

_Beepbeepbeepbeep._

"I need a nurse over here! I'm afraid you all have to wait in the hallway for now. Nurse can I get-"

The last thing I heard were slowly muted protests as I lost conscious.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh mannnnnn, why am I starting this story when I have another story that I haven't updated in over a year! Oh right, because I was procrastinating like nobody's business.

I'm planning on making this series super short, with each update at about 1.5-2k words.

This story won't be heavily integrated with the plot it will most likely be very light, so if you're looking for something that is going to make the story deviate from the original plot then this is not the story for you!

Constructive criticism is highly appreciated~


End file.
